cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John C. Reilly
John C. Reilly (1965 - ) Deaths in Film *''State of Grace'' (1990) [Stevie McGuire]: Throat slit by Ed Harris in an alley while R.D. Call holds John down; his body is shown again the next morning when a police boat pulls him out of the river. *''Nightwatch'' (1998) [Deputy Inspector Bill Davis]: Hit on the head with a baseball bat by Nick Nolte in the hospital security station, while Josh Brolin looks on helplessly. We see Nick swinging the bat, followed by a splash of blood on the window, then see John's body fall to the floor. *''The Perfect Storm (2000)'' [Dale 'Murph' Murphy]: Drowned (along with the rest of the crew) when the ship goes down in the storm. (Thanks to Pattie, David31 and Matt) *''Gangs of New York (2002)'' [Happy Jack Mulraney]: Strangled by Leonardo DiCaprio in an abandoned mission; we see the start of the struggle, followed by a shot of John's body hanging from a lamppost. *''The Hours'' (2002) [Dan Brown]: Dies of cancer (off-screen) at some point between the 1950s sequences and the present-day sequences; we learn of his death when Julianne Moore mentions it to Meryl Streep. *''The Aviator'' (2004) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noah_Dietrich Noah Dietrich]]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart failure, several years after the movie ends. *''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007)'' [Dewey Cox]: Dies of a heart attack three minutes after performing a song at an awards ceremony; the movie ends with a freeze-frame of John on stage, followed by some on-screen text informing us of his death. (A parody of the typical biopic ending, except that his death occurs immediately after the end rather than years later.) (Thanks to Andrew and ND) *''9'' (2009; animated) [5'']: Providing the voice of a robotic sack-creature, his soul is sucked out of his body by the BRAIN machine. His soul is seen again later on when 9 (voiced by Elijah Wood) releases it. (''Thanks to Tommy) *''We Need to Talk About Kevin (2011)'' [Franklin Khatchadourian]: Shot repeatedly (off-screen) with arrows, along with his daughter (Ashley Gerasimovich) by his son (Ezra Miller); their bodies are shown afterwards when Tilda Swinton discovers them. (Thanks to Tim and ND) *''The Dictator'' (2012) [Clayton]: Burned to death when he accidentally sets fire to himself while trying to burn Sacha Baron Cohen's beard after shaving it off. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy, Tim, and ND) *''Tim & Eric's Billion Dollar Movie'' (2012) [Taquito]: Shot repeatedly by Will Ferrell in an attempted "mercy killing" after John falls one floor in the mall while fighting a wolf. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) [Stonewall Jackson's Ghost]: Plays a ghost during the newscaster battle. *''Life After Beth'' (2014) [Maury Slocum]: Mauled to death (off screen) by his zombie daughter (Aubrey Plaza); his death is revealed when Molly Shannon tells Dane DeHaan. *''Tale of Tales (2015)'' [King of Longtrellis]: Slashed across the stomach by a dragon white in Alcantara river. *''Stan and Ollie (2019) ''[[[Oliver Hardy[]'']: Dies of a heart-attack (off-screen) after the movie ends. His death is mentioned on a screen text at the end of the movie.' Deaths in Web Series * '''Drunk History Vol. 6 Featuring John C. Reilly, and Crispin Glover (2010) '[Nikola Tesla'']: Dies alone in a hotel. The scene is narrated by an intoxicated Duncan Trussell. (Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections * Husband of Alison Dickey (producer) Gallery Reilly, John C. Reilly, John C. Reilly, John C. Reilly, John C. Reilly, John C. Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Weather Stars Category:Musicians Category:Historical death scenes Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:King Kong cast members Category:Sing Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental explosion Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Animated death scenes Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Wreck-It-Ralph Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Lynne Ramsay Movies Category:Grammy Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Jake Kasdan Movies Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:War Stars Category:War veterans